1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to counting devices and particularly to time-keeping devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, clocks and timing devices have taken a variety of forms with the result that these devices now have functional as well as entertainment value. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,198 issued to Mayenschein shows a clock that indicates time by the number of balls in certain significant positions.